One Last Hope
by zerolelouch99
Summary: Time-travel, one-shot. Something happen to James one morning, something that most of the people who saw it, will never forget, and giving one person something needed, one last hope.


**AN: This just came to me. Needed to write it down and show it to people. This will only be a one-shot. This has time travel in it, but hopefully it is done in a different way. Going to leave this short.**

**Note: There are going to be grammar errors within.**

**Start:**

(Year, 1975: Fifth year boys dormitory: Gryffindor House: 5:45 A.M.)

Having been out late last night, the marauders were all past out, sleeping soundly. James, however, was not. It started with slight tremors. As it continued, he started to shake violently, this starting to wake others within the dorm. Frank Longbottom, who was the most wake at this time, tried to wake James up. When it failed, Frank started shouting for the others. Sirius, being the closest, jumped into action. After doing what Frank did, trying to wake James up, and failing, and noticing James was about to vomit, rolled him to where James head was off the bed, facing the floor.

"Remus! Go get McGonagall now!" Sirius shouted at the werewolf, has he and Frank still trying to get James to stop moving. Remus quickly left. "Dammit, Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius cast the full body-bind curse, his wand pointing to James. Even with this, James still shook slowly.

"What is happening?!" said one angry Professor McGonagall as she came into the dorm, followed by two upper prefects, just coming in from their rounds. McGonagall's anger sub-sided when she notice the state that James was in, along with the large pile of vomit between his bed and Sirius. Calling to the prefects, she told them to take James to the Hospital wing immediately. After they had floated James out of the room, keeping him in the body-bind after Sirius and Frank's warning them, Sirius and Frank told McGonagall what happen, and what they did. Nodding towards them, and giving them some points for helping James, and cleaning the mess, she left towards the Hospital wing to see what was wrong.

(Days later)

He open his eyes, and saw the roof of the Hospital wing. He knew that because of how many times he had seen it, though it has been many years sense he has been to the Hospital wing, or even to Hogwarts. Not sense the final battle. Breathing heavily, he got up. With his feet on the cold stone floor, he smiled. It had work. Checking his pocket, his smile grew as it did come with him. Seeing a wand on the bed side table, he garbed it and got up. His time was short, and he needed to get to Dumbledore, to give him his memory. His past.

Walking past Madam Pomfrey's office, hearing a conversation with who he were to believe his... NO! He can not stray, his time was short.

Casting tempus, and seeing it was morning, he went to the Great Hall.

He smiled as he walked the hall, for one last time. Sooner then he thought, he had reached the Hall. The large doors opening for him, he shuffled forward. At first, no one noticed him, but when he heard the cry of "James!" from four different people, he just kept walking, not wanting to look, knowing that if he did, he would break. Looking up, he saw Dumbledore, twenty years younger, and still old.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here, you need to be in the Hospital wing!" Professor McGonagall said to him, but he kept moving, going up to the head table and standing in front of Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, you need to..." start off the old man, but stopped due to two things. One was that 'James' conjured a glass vial, the second was that James hazel eyes, which he had seen many time, due to James being to his office for being caught pranking some poor soul, along with his group of friends. These eyes were different, holding sorrow, and hope, and being green, a type of green he had only seen once. The in the eyes of Lily Evans.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore question, and the person just laughed, putting the wand to his head, and thinking of what Dumbledore needed.

Dumbledore's eyes widen in fear for a moment, but calmed down seeing as the person was pulling out a memory. With it out, the person placed the memory within the glass vial. A shout of "Mr. Potter!" was heard as Madam Pomfrey's voice, along with Deora's cry of "James!" sounding their, along with Charles's, entrance within the Great Hall. But still he did not look.

"Professor," the person spoke for the first time, while Dumbledore singled for James's parents to wait. "You must use this to defeat him... to defeat Tom." Dumbledore's eye's went wide at that. "You must not stay your hand, you must go and defeat him," the person now was on the verge of tears, with all of the hope he could muster within his eye's, going towards the old man. "You must try, not for me, but for them, my past is set, the death count as been finalized, and I know you can not change that, but you have a chance to stop in from happening here and now, to save many." By now the tears were flowing down his cheeks, as he pleaded with the old man. He looked up, his time was almost up.

Collapsing onto the floor, landing on his back side. He slowly slid himself back, until he rested against the podium. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his last keep sake from his time. He did not want to go alone.

Dumbledore notice this, and heard the person slowly count to three, while flipping something over in his hand. Then he saw something that he would never forget. Shades started to appear within the Hall, many wearing the Hogwart's uniform. Some older, some as young as fourteen. All were looking towards the person, with tears in their eyes. Five people came up towards the person, four of which making many of the staff, and some of the students who were looking towards the front gasp. There stood older versions of James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily, who was holding onto the shade of James. Along with them was a pink haired women holding onto Remus.

"Hay, who said you could take my body like that, Harry." said James, though his voice cracked a bit.

"Harry... Harry, my sweetheart." Lily said as she knelt down next to her son. "You did not have to do this." She said through her tears.

"I... I couldn't keep living like I was. Not when so many died, were I should have." Harry said to his mother. It wasn't supposes to be him that live, but them, who fought for him. The Defenders of Hogwarts were suppose to live. Not him.

"Oh, Harry." Lily said, cupping his face as many tears were flowing.

The shades started to split down the middle, towards the end stood a girl, no older then seventeen. Her hair a light red, with freckles spread across her face. She quickly went to the gathered group, and to Harry's side.

"Harry, you idiot." said the girl, her warm brown eye's matching his green.

"I... I didn't want to be alone anymore." he said to her, she just warped him in her arms, holding him tightly.

"You... You don't have to be, Harry. Just let go. You don't have to fight, you can rest now." She told him, as they, along with the others within the room, wept.

During this time, the younger versions of Remus, Sirius, and Lily made there way to the front, being lead by a shade that looked to be the brother of the girl holding James's body. Most have herd the transaction between the two, while younger Lily was gazing towards her shade, who was being held by the older James.

"Harry, do you still have your Firebolt. We can go flying, like we use to, would you like that." said the girl. "Just let go, Harry let go and come home." With that, Harry closed his eye's, let go of the stone in his hand.

With the Shades gone, and James being looked over by Madam Pomfrey and his mother, waking up just seconds after the whole ordeal. No one, but Dumbledore noticed that Charles grabbed the stone that the boy had brought with him. Dumbledore himself, was looking at the glass vial, containing the memory that the boy, Harry, had given him. He took it, and left to his office, knowing what he had to do.


End file.
